


Bean's Day

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ on Holiday 2018 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Menstruation, Mild Language, Mother-Daughter Relationship, OQ on Holidays Week, Swearing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "We Hood-Mills men have declared this Bean's Day.  So you, Mama, and Ella are gonna be treated to anything you want.  You just ask and we'll take care of it."





	Bean's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 August 2018  
> Word Count:2056  
> Written for: OQ on Holiday 2018  
> Prompt: 25. Robyn gets her first period on vacation with the family  
> Summary: "We Hood-Mills men have declared this Bean's Day. So you, Mama, and Ella are gonna be treated to anything you want. You just ask and we'll take care of it."  
> Spoilers: Post-series canon divergent AU where Robin doesn't die, Hyperion Heights doesn't happen, and the whole family basically stays together in Storybrooke.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've wanted to do a fic like this for a while now, ngl, but with Regina and Robin only having the boys, it didn't seem to work out. And then I decided to let it be Robyn, that Regina and Robin raised her. Please note that while her given name is Robyn, she chooses to be called Lizzy, a diminutive off her middle name of Elizabeth, named after Robin's mother. This is a whole new AU verse that likely will get more fics down the line, as there's a whole backstory already figured out. And ftr, teenage Roland's FC in my head is Noah Centineo. I think TreNesha is to blame for that mental image for me? LOL
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Big many thanks to Jess and Mo for their beta eyes on this!

The knock at their bedroom door, followed by Robyn's tearful voice, pulls Regina and Robin from the boneless slumber of longtime lovers. Robin's halfway to the door before either of them registers their lack of clothing. Regina snaps her fingers, her nightgown and his boxers covering what needs to be. Robin throws open the door to see his eleven-year-old daughter in tears before him.

"Bean?" he asks softly, eyes raking first over her body, then over the common room behind her, in an attempt to ascertain the danger. "Love, what's wrong?"

Robyn ignores him, pushing her way into the room and straight into Regina's arms, sobbing hysterically. Without thought, Regina pulls her closer, rubbing her back and murmuring soft reassurances. Robin stands there, unable to move, unable to determine what's happened. He hears another door opening and sees his sixteen-year-old son stumbling out sleepily. The door to Robyn's room is open, but the door behind which Henry and his rather pregnant wife, Ella, are sleeping is still closed. The suite is silent, save Robyn's cries and Regina's soothing voice.

"Is Bean okay?" Roland asks his father, voice cracking slightly on his sister's nickname, and he scowls sleepily.

Robin shrugs, unable to answer, then glances at Regina still comforting his daughter. "Not sure what happened actually," he says, turning back to see Roland wander into the kitchenette to grab for cereal and milk. The normalcy of his son's stomach taking precedence as soon as he knows there's no immediate danger goes great lengths to easing some of the bands of fear that are suffocating his heart's natural rhythm.

"Excuse us, Robin," Regina says softly, touching his arm. 

He turns to look at them, sees the fear and pain pulling taut the skin around his daughter's red-rimmed eyes. Without thought, he reaches for her, wanting to wrap her in his arms and comfort her like he has her entire life. When she flinches away from him, clinging to Regina's side more, it's like an arrow straight into his heart.

"Go on to the bathroom, sweetheart. I'll be right there," Regina says to Robyn, who nods and minces off, arms wrapped around her middle, just like Regina does when she feels vulnerable. "Robin, look at me." When he tears his gaze from his daughter, she smiles at him, but he can still see the worry lingering in the back of her eyes. "Lizzy's going to be fine. She's just-- Our little girl's growing up."

It takes a moment for Robin to understand what she's saying. His sweet little bean has always been an independent child, preferring her middle name to the one her birth mother gave her, among other things. But she's always been Papa's girl, scraped and scabbed knees flashing from under the pretty skirts she sometimes chooses to wear. She can track better than Roland already, and will easily surpass her own father at archery if she continues on her current trajectory. He's heard his wife and daughter discussing things like the Olympics recently, and it fills him with a sense of pride. But he's not ready for his bean to grow up just yet.

"What do you need me to do?" he finally asks, as the door to Henry and Ella's room opens to let the rest of the family out into the main room.

"I have a few supplies with me to get her started, but I'm going to need you to go get more."

"Whatever the two of you need, I'll get it. I just need a list."

"What's going on?" Henry asks curiously, clearly picking up on the odd vibe in the room.

Regina turns to smile at him and Ella. "Your little sister isn't so little anymore," is all she says.

Robin watches the faces of his two sons at that news. Roland is confused and still stuffing his face with cereal messily. Henry frowns briefly, then his eyes widen as he figures it out. But understanding shines in Ella's eyes almost instantly and she inclines her head toward the bathroom, as if asking permission to join in on the ritual about to start.

"Wait!" Roland suddenly exclaims. "Are you saying Bean's got her period?! Is that all? I got woken up before noon for _that_?!"

"Shut _up_ , Rolly!" comes from the bathroom in a frantic, tearful tone. "I hate you!"

"Back atcha, brat!"

"Enough!" Robin says, effectively ending the fight gearing up. "Lizzy, you know you don't hate your brother. And I expect you to be a better big brother, Roland. This is scary for your sister. And having it happen when we're not at home makes it even scarier."

"Dad's right, kid."

"I hate it when you call me _kid_ , Henry."

"Tough. It's in my DNA to use it. Ask Ma and Gramps." He flashes a smirk at Roland, who rolls his eyes. "And for the record, I seem to remember just how freaked out you were the first time you had a wet dream at about the same age as Bean is now."

"Seriously, dude? That is not cool! Bro code."

Henry just laughs and shrugs. "You came to me before you could go to Mom and Dad, all freaked out. Bean didn't grow up with a big sister to help her out, so she's just got Mom." His smile turns sheepish as he looks at his wife. "And now Ella, too."

"I guess," Roland grumbles. "I just don't need to know about this crap."

"Language, Roland," Regina says, heading toward the bathroom. "And for that, I think you should go with your father to get what your sister needs." She tilts her head to the side for a moment. "Robin, you know what I prefer to use."

"You want the pads and the tampons?" he asks, biting back a smirk when Roland groans and hangs his head.

"Yes. Lights and regulars on the tampons, please?"

Robin smiles brightly and moves to kiss her cheek. "You've got it." He glances toward the closed bathroom door. "Bean, what kind of chocolate do you want?"

"Mama's chocolate, please," comes the soft reply.

"Of course, my girl. Anything for you."

Ella rubs at her distended belly. "If you guys don't mind, I'd love an unleaded Coke and some of those Rainier cherries that we saw at the store. Someone's giving me cravings again."

Robin chuckles. "You've got it, Ella." He looks back to his wife. "Anything else I should pick up?"

>>>=====> <=====<<<

"Lizzy?" Regina asks as the three men leave in search of the needed supplies. "Your papa and brothers are gone now. May Ella and I come in?"

The door unlocks after a moment, then opens to reveal Robyn's blotchy, tear-stained face. Regina holds her arms open, wrapping her daughter in a hug instantly. Ella hangs back a bit, still unsure how Robyn will react, but squeezes Robyn's hand when she reaches for her.

"You're definitely one of us now, _mija_ ," she says with a smile. "So you let your mom show you how this is done properly. Because believe me, this land has way better stuff than what I had back home."

Robyn laughs a little at that. It's still tight and strained, but Regina can feel her daughter starting to relax. "Ella's right, sweetheart. When I came to this land in the curse and realized my options, it was mind-blowing. But first, let's get you cleaned up, then we'll talk, okay? In my toiletries bag, there's a small red pouch. You'll find the pads and tampons in there. I know you know how to use them. We talked about it and you learned it in health class."

"It was embarrassing for Grams to teach that, you know," Robyn grumbles. "I'm not sure which of us was redder."

"I'm quite sure it was Snow. And anything she taught you, she ultimately learned from me, so trust your mama, hmm?"

"I always trust you, Mama," is the soft reply, accompanied by a shy smile. "I just wasn't expecting this…"

"I know, sweetheart. With magic users, it can either come really early or really late. I was on the late end of the spectrum, much to my mother's dismay. I think your mother once told me that she got hers just before she turned ten, so she was even younger than you are now."

"She did?"

"Mm-hmm. So why don't you go take care of things now and then we'll all settle on the couch for a chat?"

"Just the pad or…"

When Robyn can't finish the question, face flushing red again, Regina smiles. "Why don't we start with the pad and go from there? Your body's still figuring things out right now."

"Okay. Thanks, Mama." She turns to go back into the bathroom. "Can-- Um, can you bring me some clean undies? I kinda stained mine."

Ella grins. "I got this one, Regina. Clean undies, and your favorite sweats and t-shirt, right?" When Robyn nods, Ella heads into her bedroom.

"Did you get any on the bedding, Lizzy?" Regina asks, not surprised when she nods. "Okay, magic will clean that up and nobody but us girls needs to know about it. So why don't you take a nice hot shower and wash up, then change into the clean clothes that Ella brings you. When you're all done, come out here again, okay?"

"Okay, Mama," Robyn replies, then impulsively hugs her tightly. "Thank you, Mama. I love you."

Regina returns the hug. "I love you, too, Bean, from the moment I knew you existed. Now go shower."

When Ella returns a moment or two later with the clean clothes, she finds Regina staring sightlessly at the bathroom door, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Hey, you okay?"

Regina offers her a watery smile. "I will be. My baby's growing up."

>>>=====> <=====<<<

By the time Robin and the boys return from the store, laden down with bags of supplies and treats, they find the hide-a-bed has been unrolled and Robyn nestled between Regina and Ella. They have _Back to the Future_ playing on the TV, giggling softly at the movie's plots.

"This is what I like to see," Henry says as they walk in. "My three favorite girls giggling together." He walks over to kiss Ella, then drops a kiss to his mother's cheek and the top of his sister's head. "How you feeling, Bean?"

Robin heads into the bathroom with the supplies as he listens to the conversation. "I'm okay," Robyn says softly. "I'm not so sure I like these cramps, but Mama and Ella said it's normal and not always really bad."

"That's right," Ella replies. "And we've even taught her a few tricks to use to make things easier."

Roland is in the kitchenette, putting away pints of chocolate ice cream, a container of chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting, and the fancy dark chocolate his mother's always preferred. He turns on the water in the sink to heat up, then grabs a regular Coke for Robyn, a bottle of iced tea for his mother, and the caffeine-free Coke and cherries for Ella. "Snacks for the ladies of the house," he says, handing them out, and winks at Robyn, then leans in to ruffle her hair. "I'm sorry I was a dick earlier, Bean. Papa and Henry reminded what's important while we were shopping."

Robyn reaches up to hug him tightly. "I forgive you, Rolly, and I don't really hate you."

"I know. We Hood-Mills men have declared this Bean's Day. So you, Mama, and Ella are gonna be treated to anything you want. You just ask and we'll take care of it. Speaking of which, I need to check on the water for your hot water bottle."

"You're the best, Rolly."

"I know, but Henry thinks he's better," he says, rolling his eyes mischievously to make her laugh.

"Hey, I heard that and I can still kick your butt, you know."

"Whatever, old guy."

"No, Dad's the old man."

"Hey! Standing right here and still able to kick both your arses with both hands tied behind my back."

Robyn dissolves into helpless giggles at the teasing going back and forth, and Robin smiles at the sound. He doesn't like that his little girl is growing up, but he knows she's got all the support she needs to become whatever she wants to be.


End file.
